O Esperanto e as religiões
Certos grupos religiosos apóiam o esperanto. Homaranismo Zamenhof promoveu uma doutrina filosófica e religiosa, chamada homaranismo, mas ficou preocupado com que isso pudesse manchar seu trabalho anterior, o esperanto. Ele propôs abandonar seu papel público como esperantista, para evitar confusões. Oomoto A religião oomoto encoraja o uso do esperanto entre seus seguidores, e inclui Zamenhof entre seus espíritos divinos. Fé Bahá'í A Fé Bahá'í encoraja o uso de uma língua auxiliar, e, sem endossar nenhuma língua específica, vê no esperanto um grande potencial para esse papel. Bahaa Esperanto-Ligo. "Bahaismo kaj internacia help-lingvo". Acesso: 2006-08-26. Considera-se, entretanto, que qualquer língua ao ser adotada poderá ser modificada e adaptada através de um consenso com representação de todos os países. Deve-se ressaltar que antes do interesse dos adeptos da Fé Bahá'í pelo esperanto, em 1981 o Irã, através dos mulás, também tinha encorajado o uso do esperantoHarlow, Donald J. "Esperanto - Have any governments opposed Esperanto?". Acesso: 2006-08-26.. Espiritismo O esperanto também é divulgado ativamente no Brasil por seguidores do espiritismo. Este fenómeno é devido à importância da figura de Francisco Valdomiro Lorenz, emigrante de origem checa que foi pioneiro neste país de ambos os movimentos. Assim, a Federação Espírita Brasileira publica livros didáticos de esperanto, traduções das obras básicas do espiritismo e encoraja os espíritas a se tornarem esperantistasPardue, David. "Uma só língua, uma só bandeira, um só pastor: Spiritism and Esperanto in Brazil". Acesso: 2006-08-26.. Por causa disso, no Brasil, muitos não-esperantistas mal-informados têm a impressão de que o esperanto é "língua de espírita"; a contradizê-lo é de notar a discrepância entre o número relativamente elevado de espíritas entre os esperantófonos brasileiros (entre um quarto e um terço) e a insignificância do recíproco (número de espíritas brasileiros que falam esperanto, cerca de 1%). Este fenómeno não se verifica noutros países. Traduções da bíblia ]] A primeira tradução da Bíblia para esperanto foi uma tradução do Tanakh (Velho Testamento), feita por Zamenhof. A tradução foi revisada e comparada com traduções para outras línguas por um grupo de clérigos britânicos, antes de sua publicação na British and Foreign Bible Society em 1910. Em 1926, ela foi publicada junto com uma tradução do Novo Testamento, numa edição geralmente chamada de Londona Biblio. Nos anos 60, Internacia Asocio de Bibliistoj kaj Orientalistoj tentou organizar uma nova e ecimênica versão da bíblia em esperanto."La Sankta Biblio - 'Londona text'". Acesso: 2006-08-26. Desde então, o pastor luterano Gerrit Berveling traduziu os Livros Deuterocanônicos, além de novas traduções dos Evangelhos, algumas das epístolas do Novo Testamento e alguns livros do Tanakh; estes foram publicados em várias brochuras separadas, ou em série na revista Dia Regno, mas os deuterocanônicos apareceram numa edição recente da Londona Biblio. Referências Ligações externas * IKUE - Internacia Katolika Unuiĝo Esperantista - União Internacional Católica Esperantista. * Papas católicos romanos (incluindo pelo menos o Papa João Paulo II e Bento XVI usaram o esperanto ocasionalmente no urbi et orbi multilíngüe. * KELI - Kristana Esperantista Ligo Internacia - Liga Internacional Cristã Esperantista. KELI foi formada logo cedo na história do esperanto e trabalha em cooperação com a IKUE. * Há alguns apologistas e professores cristãos que usam o esperanto como um meio de comunicação. O pastor nigeriano Bayo Afolaranmi tem uma lista no Yahoo ("Spirita nutrajxo" (alimento espiritual)), que hospeda mensagens semanais desde 2003.Bayo Afolaranmi. Spirita nutrajxo. Acesso: 2006-09-13.